


For Of All Sad Words Of Tongue Or Pen

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, comm: alldayfootiecp, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these: "It might have been!" - John Greenleaf Whittier</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Of All Sad Words Of Tongue Or Pen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Forbidden" at the LJ community 'ALLDAYFOOTIECP'. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm writing this at work ;)

Martin knows it was wrong, desperate, utterly fucked up to be jacking off over your best friend. Especially when said best friend is only meters away. Asleep, but still, that doesn’t make it any better.

He knows it’s fucked; Dan is off limits. Forbidden. He’d heard that loud and clear when he’d drunkenly confessed his feelings for the Dane. The mentions of wife and son that followed sobered him up quicker than a line of coke ever would.

Not that he’d done coke, so uhh… just forget he ever said that.

But it’s hard. Really fucking hard when the object of his lust, affection, fucking love, likes to pretend that any drunken confession never happened and goes back to playing best friends. It’s really fucking hard when he still insists on walking around naked in front of Martin, showering next to him, sharing toiletries and Martin gets hard just from the smell of his t-shirt after a long day because it smells like Dan. He really needs to stop using Dan’s deodorant…

But it’s also amazing that Dan hasn’t changed after the big confession. It’s so fucking hard to look over and see the man of his dreams in the bed next to him; white sheet draped over him and a naked hip glowing in the moonlight. So fucking hard, but it would have been infinitely harder for Martin if Dan had backed off, if he’d always made sure to be clothed around the Slovak, if he stopped showering with him all together or refused to share anything with him. So yeah, Martin thinks that would have ripped his heart out. So he’ll take struggling to keep his lust under control over the heartbreak any day.

That doesn’t change the fact that it hurts though. Doesn’t change the fact that there are now tears in his eyes as he reaches his climax alone. Alone in his small, cold bed while he tortures himself with glimpses of the only person who he’s ever really loved. The only person in the world who’s truly forbidden.

Fucking ‘forbidden’. Martin hates that word.


End file.
